


Tinkle Tinkle Little Star

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Bathrooms, Dalton Academy, Developing Friendships, Early!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Inspired bythispost. Kurt and Blaine meet in the bathroom of Dalton early in their relationship.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Tinkle Tinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Awkward pee stuff. Nothing gross, but if the subject bothers you, just a heads up.
> 
> [Tumblr Link Originally posted September 15, 2013 ](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/61370170325/tinkle-tinkle-little-star)

Kurt knew that he should have skipped that second cup of coffee.

But he was still getting adjusted to the commute to Dalton and he had to get up so damn early. The extra caffeine was the only thing that could get him through the nearly two hour drive. But about an hour in, Kurt felt it catch up to him. Unfortunately, it was so goddamned early that most places he could stop in to use the facilities were closed. Plus, the area was unfamiliar, and his dad had lectured him about not taking detours unless absolutely necessary. He could always pull over to the side of the road and take care of things, but with his luck, that would be the exact moment a cop drove by on the almost deserted road.

So he held it, flipping on the radio in hopes that singing would distract him enough from the ever growing pressure between his legs. As the gates of Dalton finally came into sight, Kurt sighed in relief, feeling almost giddy. Parking his car, he quickly grabbed his satchel, dashing towards the school while pointing his beeper in the direction of the vehicle. Kurt darted in the front door, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while still moving quickly.

Luckily there was a bathroom right off the entrance hall. He’d made sure to know where they all were located when he looked at the school with his dad. It was force of habit, really. At McKinley, it was necessary intel: know which ones were patrolled by the jocks, which ones you could duck into after being slushied, which ones the girls would let you hide out in if it came to that. But he had to keep reminding himself that Dalton was different. The only thing anyone would make fun of him for here was the fact that he didn’t drive a Porsche. Normally he would have picked one of the smaller facilities near the back of the building. Sure it was probably a byproduct of the bullying, but he just prefered privacy when answering nature’s call. But in his hour of need, Kurt put modesty aside and pushed open the wooden door of the nearest available option.

The bathrooms at Dalton were like none he’d ever seen. It was like they had been transplanted from a swanky hotel of the early 20th century, with dark mahogany panelling and black and red tiles. There were little tables next to marble sinks draped with red cloths with bars of soap, extra toilet paper, and paper towels, not to mention at least five kinds of hand lotion. Kurt flew by the display, momentarily nonplussed by the exhibit in his desperation for relief.

He rushed into the stall and clumsily opened his fly, sighing in relief as he relieved himself. Kurt tensed slightly as he heard a flush a few stalls down. Evidently he was not alone. He shook himself. It wasn’t a big deal, it was a public space, no need to feel self-conscious. He finished up as he heard the sink turn on as the other person started washing their hands. He took his time, hoping that maybe the person would be gone by the time he was forced to emerge. But after about thirty seconds after which he started feeling really absurd, Kurt decided to bite the bullet and open the door. Keeping his head down, he made his way to the sink without looking at the other figure in the room, turning on the faucet and rubbing soap over his hands. He glanced up in the mirror and his heart nearly stopped as his eyes widened comically.

“Kurt!” Blaine’s reflection greeted cheerily. Kurt felt the blush rush to his cheeks before he saw it in the mirror before him. He looked at Blaine’s reflection, unable to bring himself to meet his new friend face to face.

“Uh…hi…” he muttered, trying desperately to come up with something clever to say but his mind was drawing a blank.

“You settling in alright?” Blaine asked as he continued to check his hair, touching it up with the contents of a jar of hair gel he had placed on the counter.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, relaxing a little bit. “Just figuring out the commute. It was a bit…ah…touch and go this morning.”

Blaine smirked, clearly putting two to two together and  _ oh god _ he was thinking about him peeing which was gross and all but it meant that he would be thinking about his dick and o _ h my god what if Blaine was thinking about my dick. _ “You know, they say an apple works better than caffeine to wake you up.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, finally chancing a glance at the actual Blaine. “Oh?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah. Might help with your…problem.” Kurt took a little comfort in the fact that Blaine was turning about as red as he was. Oh god… “Don’t get me wrong, I love coffee, but apples are nice.”

They both jumped as a loud beep echoed through the small room as the warning bell rang. “We should probably get to class,” Kurt muttered, thankful for the escape. He needed to get away from Blaine before he made any more mortifying mistakes that would impede their marriage sometime in the next ten years. Or at least none that would prevent Blaine from asking him out eventually.  _ Play it smooth, Hummel, play it smooth. _

Blaine held out his hand once he had rinsed it of the gel and dried it off. “Need help finding your way around? I know the halls can be a bit confusing your first few weeks.”

Kurt hesitated before looking Blaine square in the eyes. The earnestness there shot straight to his heart, wiping away any of the residual awkwardness that he was still experiencing. “Sure,” he replied, taking Blaine’s hand. “Maybe I can buy you coffee later, to thank you for all your help? Or we could find some apples?”

Blaine laughed, his eyes crinkling up as he ducked his adorably. “Coffee would be perfect.”

Kurt would just make sure that he went to the bathroom well before they met.


End file.
